noche de brujas
by navy
Summary: una historia para estas fechas de halloween o dia de muertos o como le digan


Hola!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, este es mi intento de historia de terror,  
  
Espero que les guste, por que se me ocurrio de ultima hora ^^ y por que no había nada  
  
que hacer  
  
Pero bueno ahí les va  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
especial de dia de brujas (o de muertos o hanal pixan como en mi tierra o halloween o lo que sea)  
  
Una noche, una noche oscura, mas que de costumbre, en la CC se podia ver una tormenta que caia del cielo enegrecido, un pequeño, de cabellos lilas, desde el umbral de su ventana podia ver como los rayos cruzaban el negro cielo.  
  
Al pequeño siempre le habian disgustado esos dias, al no poder salir a jugar, y lo peor, es que lo aterraban esas luces que caian del cielo, aunque el sabia que era una tonteria temerles, incluso su padre uno de los guerreros mas fuertes se lo había dicho, pero no podia evitarlo, sobre todo en esos dias de octubre donde todo lo desconocido podia pasar  
  
-que haces trunks- una sueve vos salio detrás de el  
  
T- he???? Nada mamá  
  
B- vine a preguntarte si no querias venir a la cosina a comer algo- entro a la habitación y poso su mano sobre la cabeza de el pequeño  
  
T- claro  
  
Los dos salieron de la puerta y se dirigieron a la cocina donde un hombre con el ceño pensante los esperaba sentado en una de las sillas de madera y terciopelo del gran comedor  
  
T- hola papá- se acerco a su padre y este le dirigió una mirada seria, pero que el pequeño sabia interpretar como un hola  
  
B- bueno y q quieren comer  
  
V- que hay???- el hombre por fin puso atención en algo y se dirigió junto a su esposa  
  
B- pues de todo, ayer fui a comprar comida- la mujer se dirigió al refrigerador, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero para su sorpresa se encontraba totalmente vació, ni siquiera quedaban las sobras de la comida de hace 1 un mes- pero que....  
  
Voltio a ver a su esposo el cual también estaba sorprendido, pero al ver la mirada tan acusadora de su esposa decidió defenderse la acusación que estaba preparada para hacer  
  
V- no me veas así, yo no he comido desde hace horas, y bien sabes que no me pude haber acabado todo,  
  
B- entonces quien- en ese momento ambos voltearon a ver al pequeño de los cabellos lilas  
  
T- no, yo no me lo comí...tal vez la abuela se lo llevo todo a la bodega- vegeta y bulma se miraron por un momento  
  
B- iré a revisar- ella salio de la cocina y fue a la bodega dejando a trunks y a vegeta  
  
V- si tú y el hijo de kakarotto se acabaron con esa comida te va a ir muy mal  
  
T-gluup- traga saliva ante la mirada de su padre, aunque el sabia que había tomado esa comida - pa..pa.yo no.  
  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Un grito salio de la bodega que se encontraba en el segundo piso, y padre e hijo salieron disparados para ver que causo el grito, y al llegar vieron a bulma pegada a la pared totalmente asustada con una mirada aterrada, al no poder comprender que pasaba, dejando su orgullo atrás lo primero que hizo vegeta fue correr y abrazar su esposa la cual lo abrazo muy fuerte  
  
V- que tienes??? Que sucedió????  
  
T- mamá estas bien????  
  
B- es que..- su voz temblorosa dijo esta frase, y su mirada se poso al interior de la oscura bodega que al igual que el refrigerador se encontraba totalmente vacío  
  
V- que, que paso???  
  
B- es que- ya un poco mas calmada, estando en los brazos de vegeta- cuando abrió la bodega, vi....  
  
T- q viste mamá  
  
B- eran unos ojos rojos y una boca con colmillos llenos de sangre- volvió a el tomo temeroso y abrazo con mas fuerza a vegeta  
  
V- estas segura  
  
B- ..- solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces vegeta se acerco y predio la luz para ver que era lo que había dentro, pero para su sorpresa, no había totalmente nada dentro, ni un indicio de vida, y menos de comida  
  
V- aquí no hay nada- salio de la bodega, pero algo dentro de ella le causaba mala espina  
  
B- quee, no puede ser, te juro q yo  
  
V- olvídalo, vamos a la cocina  
  
Vegeta y bulma se dirigieron rápidamente a la cocina, pero el pequeño trunks se acerco a la puerta de la bodega, y la abrió, se quedo viéndola durante un momento. Definitivamente no había nada dentro, pero algo dentro lo aterraba, y el ambiente de afuera no lo hacia mas agradable, y decidió salir de el cuarto e ir con sus padres  
  
Mientras bajaba las escaleras muy confundido por el reciente suceso, se quedo mirando al cielo, en esa noche oscura y de tormenta, esas que tanto odiaba el pequeño, un rayo que cruzo el cielo y trono con una fuerza increíble haciendo que el pequeño se aferrara al barandal de las escaleras, y para su mala suerte el trueno, había hecho que la luz de toda la ciudad se apagara, y si de por si estaba oscuro, en lo que se encontraba ahora era la oscuridad total, en esa en la que con trabajo ves la punta de tu nariz, trunks, se preguntaba si pasaba algo, o tan solo era paranoico...  
  
Intento bajar las escaleras agarrado de la escalera, cuando de repente vio una luz muy tenue en el pasillo que lentamente se iba acercando a el , cuando al fin la luz llego donde el estaba  
  
B- aquí estas- era bulma, con una vela, y lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la cocina, donde se encontraba su luchando para encender una chimenea que como la calefacción se había dañado necesitaban con que calentarse en esa fría noche- ya la lograste prender???  
  
V- claro que no, como quieres que encienda esta cosa si no se como- el guerrero dejo los cerillos a un lado y se sentó con los brazos cruzados  
  
B- déjame lo hago yo- bulma se acerco a la chimenea, y con un solo cerillo logro encender los trozos de madera  
  
Los tres se acercaron al fuego y vegeta abrazo a bulma mientras que trunks se cubría con una gruesa manta que tomo del armario.  
  
El hambre no tardo en aparecer, y decidieron ir a revisar de nueva cuenta la cocina, abrieron todas las puertas de la cocina, y algo es algo, encontraron un paquete salchichas, y de un momento a otro se encontraban cocinándolas en el fuego  
  
B- aun no entiendo que paso con la comida- bulma seguia preguntándose que pudo haber sucedido, mientras comía una salchicha  
  
V- eso mañana lo veremos ya que haya luz  
  
T- y mientras que vamos a hacer  
  
B- tu por el momento duerme un rato- el pequeño se acerco a su madre y se acostó sobre ella y se durmió por un momento, y al poco rato bulma y vegeta también se durmieron un encima del otro, mientras el fuego consumía la madera que los calentaba  
  
Alrededor de las once trunks se levanto para ir al baño, entonces tomo una vela, y la prendió con el fuego de la chimenea, y se dirigió a las escaleras, comenzó a subirlas y al pasar junto a la ventana no pudo evitar ver a través de ella, toda la ciudad estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad, no se podía ver nada mas que las estrellas iluminando el cielo, ya había terminado de llover, pero aún se podía percibir el olor a tierra mojada que se produce con la lluvia  
  
El pequeño continuo subiendo, y entro al baño he hizo lo suyo, y al salir no pudo evitar pasar por la bodega, el se acerco y abrió la puerta, el lugar se veía peor viéndolo a la luz de una vela, y aquella sensación de que algo no estaba bien se hizo mas fuerte, de pronto escucho como la puerta hizo un sonido de q alguien o algo la movió, y vio a su alrededor, pero como antes no había nada  
  
decidió salir de la bodega, y regreso a donde se encontraban sus padres, y ya que se volvió a sentar, no se podía dormir, a si que decidió dar una vuelta por la casa, la descripción del comedor parecía que la habían sacado de un historia de terror, el laboratorio de su madre era aterrador, así que no estuvo mucho tiempo en el, caminando llego asta el pequeño jardín interno de la corporación, y decidió entrar para ver como estaban los animales  
  
Trunks sentía el césped bajo sus pies y comenzó a ver lo tétrico que se veía con tanta oscuridad, y de repente empezó a sentir el suelo gelatinoso, y sus pies pegajosos, de repente miro hacia abajo, y..  
  
T- MAMAAAA!!!!!- el pequeño salio corriendo con los pies llenos de sangre, manchando toda la alfombra, corrió donde estaban sus papas, y lo primero que hizo se lanzo hacia sus padres los cuales se levantaron exaltados  
  
B- TRUNKS QUE SUCEDE!!!- el pequeño estaba llorando en los brazos de su madre  
  
V- TRUNKS QUE PASO, Y QUE DEMONIOS...- vegeta noto que el niño traía los pies llenos de sangre - por que tienes así los pies  
  
T- ma..ma.en.el.jardín..- siguió llorando y vegeta decidió ir a ver que había en el jardín  
  
Se abrió la puerta y al caminar un poco dentro del jardín encontró la razón por la cual su pequeño llego como llego, tendido en el césped se encontró con uno de los animales de la corporación descuartizado, y por el estado del cadáver no se podía distinguir que tipo de animal era, la sangre cubría lo poco que quedaba de carne, y comenzó a observar que pudo haber pasado, intentando no vomitar  
  
Al lado del rió de sangre, se veían las marcas de los pies de trunks, pero del orto lado se veía otro tipo de huellas, pero el príncipe no las lograba identificar, entonces ante su asco que no soportaba mas decidió volver donde su hijo y esposa  
  
B- que era vegeta?????- pregunto bulma mientras su pequeño seguía abrazándola fuertemente  
  
V- algo mato un animal en el jardín, y toda la sangre estaba regada- se sentó junto a bulma y la abrazo  
  
B- algo extraño esta pasando, tengo miedo  
  
V- no te preocupes no te va a pasar nada- la abrazo aun con mas fuerza haciendo que ellas se recueste en su pecho y volvieran a dormir  
  
Un rato mas tarde vegeta se despertó de golpe al escuchar un ruido  
  
¿?- vegeta- una vos susurro, y el volteo a ver a todos lados pero nada le respondió se levanto y fue a ver de donde venia a voz, recorrió parte de la casa pero al no volver a escuchar nada decidió regresar con bulma, pero al llegar bulma no estaba, solo se encontraba trunks acostado cerca de la chimenea  
  
- donde estabas- bulma apareció atrás de el  
  
V- yo fui a..donde estabas tu???  
  
B- no importa- bulma se acerco a vegeta y lo beso, pero instantáneamente este la aparto- que sucede???  
  
V- ..- algo extraño en el beso de bulma hizo que desconfiara de su esposa - no..no es nada  
  
B- entonces que te pasa- volvió a tomar a vegeta, y lo beso con fuerza, pero de nuevo no tardo vegeta en separarse de bulma  
  
V- QUIEN ERES!!!!- la empujo para apartarse de ella  
  
B- soy yo vegeta, que no me reconoces???- bulma sonrió de una forma q nunca había hecho, una sonrisa maniática, una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera, asta que sus ojos se tornaron rojos  
  
V- QUIEN ERES???- vegeta se estaba desesperando, y al ver que bulma se acerca a el retrocedió y tomo a trunks el cual despertó al sentir los brazos de su padre  
  
T- que pasa papá???- entonces el pequeño voltio a ver a su madre, la cual ya no parecía la de siempre- que le pasa a mamá  
  
V- ella no es bulma  
  
T- como???? OO  
  
V- QUIEN ERES???  
  
B- ...- la mujer solo sonrió malévolamente  
  
V- QUE QUIEN ERES????- entonces la tomo por los hombros t la hizo caminar hacia atrás asta que se detuvo el toparse con un gran espejo, y al ver lo que se reflejo sus piernas temblaron y su corazón latió con mas rapidez a causa de esa imagen que no podría olvidar  
  
Un reflejo, un reflejo dijo mas que muchas cosas, vegeta retrocedio, sin entender que sucedia, la persona que en el exterior era su mujer, al reflejarse en el espejo, dejo ver a una mujer anciana y acabada, con el rostro demacrado, esta mujer, con la mirada roja como la sangre que adornaba su cuerpo el cual en el reflejo se le veia descubierto y tan acabado como ella misma  
  
En ese momento el cuerpo de bulma comenzo a perder fuerza, y callo al piso, y como si su misma alma se desprendiera de ella una sombra quedo de pie, la mujer de tan tetricas facciones levanto la mirada y la clavo en vegeta, helandole la sangre  
  
T- MAMA!!!- el pequeño se abalanzo hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su madre el cual ahora como si ya llebara horas muerta se encontraba elado  
  
V- llevala arriba!!!- vegeta ordeno a su pequeño, como si el mismo entendiese la situación  
  
El pequeño sin vacilar tomo el cuerpo y se lo llevo, dejando a su padre con aquella alma negra que había robado la vida de su madre  
  
V- que es lo que quieres???  
  
B- jajajaja..WUAHAHAHAHA- la anciana comenzo a reir frenéticamente y al detener la macabra risa respndio- a ti  
  
Vegeta sin poder comprender la respuesta dirigió su mirada hacia sus puños pensando que tendria que pelear como en muchas otras ocasiones  
  
V- a que te refieres???- y como era de esperarse su pose de pelea no se hizo esperar  
  
B- solo y unicamente a ti- la mujer acerco sus destrozados labios a los de vegeta, y mientras el beso avanzaba la mujer clavaba sus uñas en el cuerpo de vegeta, el cual desprendiéndose de aquellos labios muertos propicio un grito de dolor como si sintiese que se le iba la vida- ahora, poco a poco tu vida ira siendo mia WUAHAHAHA  
  
V- eres un ser asqueroso, quitándole la vida a los vivo de esa manera es repugnante  
  
B- y debiste ver a tu estupida mujer, pensando que era tu callo muy fácil, y a si me quede con su vida  
  
V: QUE???.....ENTONCES BULMA ESTA..- el gurerrero tenia miendo de decir esa ultima palabra la cual podria ser el final de su felicidad, aquella que con tanto trabajo había conseguido  
  
B- muerta.completamente no, pero lo estara cuando termine de llenarme de vida, y tu seras el que me ayude con eso- la anciana se lanzo contra el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, pero antes de tocar sus labios de nueva cuenta para robarle lo que le quedaba de vida, las campanadas de las doce hicieron que esta retrocediera- NO!!!! NO!!! POR FAVOR YA FALTA POCO, POR FAVOR!!!!!!  
  
Entonces ese cuerpo debil y demacrado se hizo cenizas frente al guerrero, y sintio como si le regresara la vida que le fue robada, entonces desde la planta alta se escucho un grito de un pequeño lleno de alegria, que al parecer había visto volver a su madre de la muerte  
  
El guerrero no tardo mucho y fue a ver a su hijo y a su mujer que se encontraban en una habitación sentados en una cama, vegeta corrio para ver como se encontraba bulma, y lo primero que hizo fue besarla, para comprovar que ella era aquella persona por la q daria la vida  
  
B- que fue lo que sucedió??- la mujer confundida no recordaba nada del anterior suceso, solo sabia que tenia hambre y frio  
  
Y al no querer recordar aquella noche, el secreto quedo entre padre e hijo, los cuales no se explicaban la razon por la cual la pasadilla termino, por que con tan solo el sonido de las campanas que anunciaban el nuevo dia esa figura con casi todo su trbajo terminado desaparecio rogando por tiempo  
  
Ya al comenzar ese dia el tranquilo mes de noviembre todo volvió a la normalidad, la corporación no tardo enrestaurar la energia de la ciudad  
  
Pero que pasara si volviera el proximo año en estas fechas para terminar su trabajo?????  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
bueno pues mi intento termino, si les gusto dejen review, si de verdad mejor me voy a dormir también, y si alguna duda o algo que no haya quedado claro pues también espero que no haya quedado muy malo, y por lo de la ortografia que estoy segura q es pesima, no me lo hechen en cara plizzzzz 


End file.
